Filling In a Blank
by Zoexia
Summary: Nerdy Cristina and Popular Owen. They went to the same high scool, but they were not close at that time. Twenty years later, they coincidentally started working together at Seattle Grey's Hospital after Owen came back from Iraq.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! This is my second fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this new story. Sorry about my English skill…so poor.**

Cristina Yang was a typical nerdy girl in high school. She wore glasses and no make-up. She was not good at having a conversation with other people. She didn't join any club activities.

She always stayed in school library after school, spending time studying or reading books that ordinary high school teenagers would not be interested in, she also liked romantic norvels, though. She had no friends. Most of the students neither liked nor disliked her.

Her grades were great, she was always a top student, therefore other students recognize her as a bright person, however, nobody seemed to want to be her friend, because it was very hard to keep talking with her.

She knew what she wanted to be in the future and she knew she needed to study really hard. On the other hand, she was also interested in having a boyfriend- since she read numerous novels about love.

She knew she could possibly be the best when it comes to the grades, but she always had a feeling of inferiority, not having anybody to go out with.

She always wanted to know how to be a cool girl like cheerleaders or girlfriends of sporty boys. She thought boys didn't even recognize her. How many of them know that she was a senior- maybe nobody, she sight. She didn't know how to talk with anybody, including boys.

One day, she was studying at library as usual. It was very silent and there were a few students in the room. One guy came there, he talked to her. "Hi." But she didn't look at him.

She didn't think he was talking to her. "Don't ignore me, Cristina Yang. We take same classes, you know me." She looked at him and was so surprised. That was Owen Hunt. A tall, handsome guy.

She knew he was very popular. He was sociable, smart, fun, and good at both of studying and sports. He had many friends, had had lots of girlfriends, and there were still many girls waiting in the line to date with him.

She inhaled, unconsciously. "Did I scare you?" She shook her head, and couldn't say anything. He silently kept talking to her. "I have to do my math assignment before I go to practice ice hockey today.

And there is one problem I don't know how to solve. I came here to catch a clue, then I saw you. I was going to use the Internet, but I'm sure asking you is much faster. Would you help me? "

As he said, they took same classes, such as English literature, physics and choir. Yes choir- she remembered he was also good at singing. Although they took same classes, they never talked before.

He wa always surrounded by many students, and she was always alone. Why doesn't he have any bias to a nerd, she talks to me as if they were friends, she thought. Well, anyway, she had to answer him.

" O…K…Show…Show me the problem." "Great." He sat next to her. Her heart was beating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it! About their age, Cristina and Owen are both sweet seventeen and belong to the senior grade. Actually, I didn't even think about skipping grades, because my country doesn't have such an educational system…Cristina could skip some grades since she's smart, but she didn't in this story. Please keep reading.**

Owen opened the text book. "This one." He pointed on the page. Cristina read it quickly, then she pointed another part of the page. "First, you have to use this formula." Then she turn up the page. "And then, you should use this formula. It's sort of tricky, required to use two kinds of them. This must be an advanced problem."

He started writing down to solve it. After a while, he said very happily. "Wow, you're right! I've got an answer, thank you! " Cristina smiled to him.

"Everyone says you're smart, now I know they're right!" Owen smiled back."I thought everyone says I'm weird." She said, haltingly. "Why? Nobody says that, I think you should be more confident."

She felt her face were turning red. Then he looked at clock. "Alright, I have to go to the club…I wonder…are you interested in ice hockey?"

"Ice hockey?" She didn't know what to say, she had never thought about it. "Oh, obviously not, ha-ha. Never mind. Thank you anyway, see ya!" Then he left. It was too sudden for her to say "See you." to him.

She couldn't believe she had talked with one of the most popular guys at school. What was this? What was this? She wondered if she hadn't been dreaming.

It was winter, and it was their senior year. Many students started to prepare for various things, such as going to college, moving from house and…Prom date, especially girls were talking about it all the time…except for Cristina.

It's not for me, she thought. She never been there for last three years, then she knew nobody would ask her out. It's just same thing, not even sad, she pretended she didn't care about it.

In the library, she actually couldn't stop thinking about it. What if she could attend to Prom- what would she wear? Which restaurant would she be taken? She was drawing down her imaginary date on notebook.

She was feeling an excitement, but then she realized what she was doing. This is…totally embarrassing, she thought. She stopped her hand drawing and thought of Owen.

Who would be his date? She knew his several ex-girlfriends, but she didn't know if he was seeing someone specific at that time. She couldn't tell because he was always with some friends, both of boys and girls.

His girl might be one of them- which one would be? She was trying to remember the faces of Owen's friends."Hi" Suddenly, she heard the voice from above. That was him, Owen! It was absolutely unexpected for her.

She rushed to hide her notebook. "Wow, I scared you, again." She looked up him. "What…What do you want?" Damn! Why can't I talk more nicely? She lamented over her communication skill.

"Well, I was walking the hall and saw you from there. Then I came here to say thank you."He kept talking, without sitting down, then Cristina stood up for him.

"We don't have the same math class, then I have to tell this- I got a really good score for math test because you had taught me how to use the formulas. I appreciate your help."

"Well…I did nothing…you did a good job." She tried to talk naturally as possible as she could. "By the way, are you always here? Do you like being in the library?" "Yes…"

"What makes you so?" "Well… I need to study hard…to be a doctor." She answered his question, slowly. She never told anyone her dream, then she couldn't image how people would react when they heard it.

"You wanna be a doctor, that's amazing! Why do you wanna be-" "Owen!" Some girls interrupted their conversation. "What are you doing here? We are supposed to prepare for the party tonight."

All the girls were pretty, Cristina thought and sat down. "Owen, you promised to drive your fancy car for us! Let's go!" One of them pulled his arm, while other one was pushing his back.

"Yes, OK, let's go! Bye, Cristina!" He disappeared with them. It was like a storm for Cristina…he appeared and left suddenly. She sight. She was sure one of them was going to prom with him. And they are having a party tonight…She felt lonely.

She also thought about his car…what kind of car does he drive? She looked for the shelf which had books relevant to cars. Wait, what am I doing? While they are getting on his car, I'm guessing what car he has…This is…pathetic…she got back to her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some readers asked my previous fanfiction, "Just One Kiss". Thank you for caring, but I removed it because using real people's name is not allowed here. I'm sorry, some nice readers gave reviews, added to their favorite stories and followed the story. I appreciated all of them, thank you for your kindness. This time, I write stories according to the guidelines here. **

A few weeks later, Cristina was in the bathroom at school. Then she saw some girls came in, the party girls with Owen, Cristina noticed. They stood in front of mirrors, opened their pouch of cosmetics and began a makeup.

Cristina got into the toilet room, then closed the door. She could hear them talking. "You know what? Steve asked me to go with him to the prom!" "How nice, Daisy! Is he your boyfriend now?" "Yes now he's my sweetheart. I can't wait to choose the dress."

"I'm going with my boyfriend, Tom, and he already made a reservation for dinner." "That sounds fantastic, Amanda! You guys are really cute as a couple!" "How about you, Cheryl? I'm sure you are going with Owen, right?"

Cristina froze when she heard his name. I knew…I knew he has someone, I'm not shocked, she told herself. "To tell you the truth…I don't think so." "What?" "Why not?" "No kidding, you two were always perfect." All the girls were surprised.

"Do you know Linda?" "Yes, the flute player?" "Correct, now, Linda and Owen are together." "No way, did Linda steal Owen from you, Cheryl?" "As a matter of a fact, Owen was dating both of us, me and Linda, to compare! Then he choose her over me.""That's terrible!" "He's a jerk!"

"But I don't be surprised if he has two girlfriends, he is so popular." "Megan, what are you saying?" "About half a year ago, he was a single, then he went out with different girls every weekend, and now I can confess that I was one of them." "Megan?!" "Sorry Cheryl, I couldn't say no, 'cuz he's really hot, you know that."

These girls' noise made Cristina dizzy. Owen is extremely flirtatious…that was much worse than Cristina ever presumed. "Anyway, Cheryl, did you see his naked body?" "Hey, what do you mean, Amanda?" "I wanna know that! I didn't get to see it." "Megan-"

"Yes, tell us!" "Well…that was…muscular…" "Oh my God!" "I'm jealous!" "Cheryl, you still like him, don't you? You should call him." "Yes, you can ask him to go to prom with you."

Cristina was shedding tears. These girls talk to him, ride his car, spend time with him, and Cheryl- she knows his phone number, she saw his naked body- that means they had a sexual intercourse. I didn't get any of them, besides having conversations twice, Cristina felt a pain.

Cristina realized that Owen and she were living in a completely different world. They belonged to the same grade at same school, but that was it. Their two worlds were too far to unite.

What was I expecting? Why was I expecting? Cristina realized she had a crush on him. Then she told herself she wouldn't be able to have him.


	4. Chapter 4

After that day, Cristina heard many rumors of Owen. Some said other girls asked Owen out, and he said no. Other said he wasn't dating neither Cheryl nor Linda. Cristina also heard that his new girlfriend was from another high school.

Seemingly, a lot of dramas were going on, but her circumstance was as monotonous as how it had been. Every time they saw each other at school, they just said hi. When he found her but he couldn't talk to her because his friends were around, he smiled at her.

Occasionally, they talked in the library, but usually it didn't last long because his friends called him to take him out like the other day. Therefore, probably they were not even friends, they couldn't make the distance shorten.

Spring had came, that meant the Prom day was coming up. Cristina wished she could have seen him in dress. She didn't even dreamed to be his date, but one sight of him…that was all she wanted. She couldn't stop thinking how handsome he would be.

One day, she eventually found out his date. Sometimes Cristina saw him holding his new girlfriend's hand when they were walking together. Cristina though the girl was very pretty…she had short brunette hair, big eyes, smiley face and was good at swimming.

She was also a senior, but was not friend of Cheryl nor Linda. Somebody was talking Owen had a plan to take her to the beach after they graduate from high school. Cristina was not even jealous- she couldn't see she had any element which was better than the girl.

Finally, Cristina received the letter of acceptance of the eminent university, which had a pre-med course. That was what she desperately had hoped, then she was supposed to be happy, despite of it, it made her sad, actually.

She had to accepted that she couldn't stay high school anymore, and it meant she had to be separate from Owen. She didn't even have a chance to know what Owen was going to do after graduating from high school.

She knew he was good at sports, then she thought he might get a scholarship to go to college, or he was also smart, then he might have a specific field he wanted to keep learning or he might not go to any school to start working…she had no idea.

After all, her high school life finished, without seeing him go to prom nor knowing what he would do after graduating from high school. The last time they talked was when they exchanged their senior pictures- which was very instant.

Twenty years later, Cristina Yang was working at Seattle Grace Hospital, as a cardiothroracic surgeon. Her dream came true, she really became a doctor. She was a very hard worker, and was said that she was one of the best surgeons in the world.

What happened twenty years ago became her bitter-sweet memory of youth. She could hardly remembered it. She changed alot, for example, her communication skill was improved. She got a best friend, Meredith Grey, they were more like sisters.

She also had some experiences of being in love, as she had dreamed. However, she was not confident of loving someone, still. She had a relationship with a surgeon, named Preston Burke.

Once she was pregnant by him, but it resulted in miscarriage. They were going to get married, but he left her on their wedding day. Her work was tremendous, but her private life was not.

She never regarded her work as the first priority, however, she always reckoned as a career focused woman. She often felt that building a good relationship with someone was much harder than working as a doctor.

She was already in her late thirties, then she knew she needed to think about settling down. She slightly awared that getting a happy marriage might be impossible for her. The harder she worked, the less reason she found what she worked for.

One night, she was leaving from hospital. It was chilly night, there were some icicles on the entrance. Cristina was going to pass there, but accidentally she slipped…then one of the icicles fell down and pricked her body.

She couldn't move…her breath was getting so hard that she couldn't speak. She felt her body was getting colder…Am I dying…? Her consciousness was going further.

When she almost lost her mind, somebody held her like a princess to bring her into hospital. She was not sure what was going on. She could hear people talking and taking care of her.

When she was awake, there was one stranger guy in the army uniform, standing by the bed. She looked at him. "You…helped me?" "Yes, we took care of it, the wound might hurt for some days, but don't worry, it will be cured." Then he lowered a blind.

"Oh thank you." When she looked at him again, he put his lips on hers all at once, then started kissing her. She was not conscious of what was happening…After a long moment, he stopped kissing.

"I don't know you…" That was all she could say. Then what he said to her was totally unexpected for her. "Yes you do. I'm Owen Hunt. "


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for this delayed update. This time, I'm writing as long as I can. Please enjoy.**

"He kissed you? And then**…"** "He left." "You think you don't know him." "No…was he my patient? Or did we attend the same class in uni, or…I don't know…" Cristina and Meredith were talking at the hospital in the morning.

"Mer, you said he was an army surgeon?" "Yes, and the way he pulled out the icicle was…wild. That was too bad you missed it." "Then, he must be a skillfull surgeon, I have to find out who he … hell, no." All of the sudden, Cristina stopped both of walking and talking.

"What?" Meredith tried to avoid not to strike on her, but it was too late. "Ouch, Cristina…" "That's him! What is he doing here?" Cristina shouted. On the day, it was soon announced that Owen Hunt got a job at Seattle Grace Hospal.

Owen found Cristina, then he came towards her happily, however, Cristina felt too awkward to face him. "You think I know you, but I don't." Cristina said, trying not to look at his eyes. "Wow, I'm disappointed to hear that…but I can wait." He smiled sadly, then left.

This is soo uncomfortable…I have to remember him no matter what! Since then, Cristina had not be able to stop thinking about him. Even during the surgeries, especially when Cristina had to operate with Owen in the same room, she was distracted.

Cristina tried to control herself, but it was obvious she was thinking something else in the course of the surgeries. This is affecting my career, in a bad way…Owen Hunt- Have I ever heard this name before? Where have I met him?

"Yang, what's going on with you?" In the long run, Bailey yelled at her. "You need to cool down." "Sorry, but I can fnish this. Please let me." Cristina tried to protest, but it was obvious that she was lacking the concentration to continue.

"I'll take care of the rest. Don't worry, Dr. Yang." Owen offered to finish up what they were working on. Cristina glanced at him, then left the room. She felt burning shame. I don't want to admit that I can't do my job because of him.

At that night, Cristina was looking over her room to get a hint to remember who he was. Then, she found an old wallet that she used to use. She found some cards there. While she was checking the cards, one small picture fell down. She picked it up.

Oh, this is an only senior picture I got from high school…She was sure what that was. A picture of handsome guy, yes, I secretly liked him, her old bitter sweet retrospect made her smile. I was a terribly nerdy girl, having no friends, but I had some conversations with him…The picture reminded her of the high school days.

What was his name? She flipped over the picture. Then she saw the handwriting which said "Owen Hunt". She became breathless. That was him- she tried to compare the visages between the picture of Owen Hunt and Dr. Owen Hunt.

Dr. Owen Hunt is aged, but she could see that is an adult version of this boy…She didn't know what to feel. We went to the same high school, then he became an army surgeon, now we are working together.

They met long time ago…but they are not high school students anymore. They both became adults, through lots of experiences, then their personalities must have changed, she thought.

She also remembered that he kissed her. What did it mean? After twenty years, she was still not good at working out a relationship between a man and a woman.

Next morning, Cristina was talking with Meredith. "Hey Cristina, I hard you couldn't continue operating yesterday. What happened?" "Now I remember him- Owen Hunt." "Really? Who was he?" "He was my one-sided love of my high school days."

"Wow, that's cute. Didn't you have a date with him then?" "No, no, covertly, I was expecting going to the prom with him, but it never happened. He was super popular, the rumours of his romance were everywhere."

"I can see that, he must have been a handsome teenager, I mean, he is handsome, indeed. Wait, you said he kissed you after he helped you?" "Yes, he did, but I have no idea what it meant." "Maybe, you can go out with him, this time." Meredith said, jokingly.

"I don't think so, he must have a girlfriend or a wife- women never allow him being a single." "Ha-ha, yeah, probably." Then they separated to head to different operating rooms. Cristina had a surgery with Bailey and Owen, again.

Cristina declared that she would be fine to complete the surgery for that day. Bailey was still worried, seemingly, but Owen just said he trusted her. As she promised, she did a flawless job, because she had nothing to distract her anymore. For about 7 hours, they kept operating together.

After the operation, Cristina felt exhausted. It already got dark outside. She was also contended. This is me, feel alive as a surgeon, Cristina Yang.

Then Cristina looked for Owen. She saw him leave the hospital. She followed him. "Hey , now I remember who you were." He turned his head. "Hey Yang, your operation was wonderful today." He was smiling.

"Yes, I'm not distracted anymore." "Good." Slowly, he cornered her on the wall. He was getting closer to her, but she couldn't step back any further because of the wall against her. "We went to the same high school, right?" Cristina looked up him.

"You were a very popular boy and I was-" She couldn't keep talking anymore because his mouth covered hers. She closed her eyes. Why- she thought, why didn't it happen in their high school days and is this happening now?

"OK, wait." She pushed his shoulders to stop. He gazed at her. "I think…we need to talk, to catch up with what happened in this twenty years, and get to know each other." Owen tenderly touched her arms, which were reached to his body. "Are you…asking me out?" "What?" Cristina moved her arms from his shoulders, but he didn't let his hands go.

"Well, I mean…yeah, we can talk outside of the hospital, I guess…" Cristina was getting nervous. "Alright, how about this weekend?" "O…K…" Her answer was just like the time he asked her to help his assignment in the library.

"Saturday night, I'm picking you at seven. This is our first date, Dr. Yang" Cristina opened her mouth, without one word came from. She had million things she wanted to say, nevertheless, she because speechless. "OK, dress up for me."

He kissed his cheeks lightly, then left.

A date with him…what she dreamed in twenty years ago is going to happen this weekend…she wondered if she hadn't been dreaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**This time, I'm uploading two chapters. Please enjoy.**

"I don't know what I should wear…" "How about this dress?" In Cristina's room, Cristina and Meredith were choosing the dress from the wardrobe for Cristina's date night. Meredith picked the navy blue dress. "Isn't it too long?" Cristina inclined her neck.

"You will have a romantic night." "No, I won't- OK, this dress will be fine." Cristina showed Meredith a bodycon orange dress. "Wow, that's sexy, above the knee length, you wanna show him your legs." "No- but…yes…" "Just try it."

Cristina worn the dress, which had a drape to make her figure beautiful. "Do I look alright?" Cristina asked, nervously. "You look perfect, but you need accessories and do your hair." Meredith put big red earrings and a necklace on Cristina, then tied up her tresses and made them flow down one-side on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Cristina and Meredith were looking at Cristina in mirror, then they heard the doorbell. "Here comes a prince for a damsel." Meredith pushed Cristina's back, softly. "Is Owen prince?" Cristina teased and left her room to open the door.

"Hi." What Cristina saw was an incredibly princely guy in a dinner jacket. "Cristina…you look stunning." Owen was fascinated. "This is for you." He gave her an orange flower, that was margaret.

"You look gorgeous, Owen. And this flower has the same color with my dress, thank you." Cristina smiled and got the flower. Then Meredith appeared behind Cristina.

"Alright, I'll take care of this and you two have a good night." Meredith quickly took the flower from Cristina's hand and waved to them. "Thank you, Mer."Cristina held Owen's arm, then they closed the door.

Cristina saw a cab waiting for them. "You aren't driving?" "No, because I'm drinking tonight." "I see." 15 minutes later, they arrived at luxurious Italian restaurant. When they sat inside, they could hear the piano live performance and saw some couples dancing.

"Cristina, I already ordered the course, the main dish is aqcua pazza, is that OK for you?" "Thank you, Owen. That sounds really good." Then she posed talking and was starting at him. "Cristina, is everything all right?" He asked, agitatedly.

"To tell you the truth, I hardly believe you're that Owen…" She told him her honest feeling. "Well, I can't believe you didn't remember me, at first." Owen said, half jokingly and half seriously.

"How come you remembered me? That was a long time ago." "You probably don't remember, but one time, you told me you wanted to be a doctor." "I did?" At that time, their glasses of wine and dishes of appetizers were brought at the table.

"Yes, Cristina. We had a small conversation in the library, and I remember you were always there." "I was, I had no friends- only books were my friends." "Now you got friends, like Meredith." "Yes, I think I changed, alot, maybe?" "Yes, you changed to become a beautiful woman."

Owen looked at her, straightly. "Stop, you're making me nervous." Cristina turned her eyes away. "Ha-ha, now we should start eating." Owen tried to keep a conversation. "Yes, let's eat now. This salad is so good, you should try, Owen."

"OK, let us bring back the subject- actually, you were the one who made me want to become a doctor, Cristina." "No way."

"Before you told me you wanted to be a doctor, I had never though of it. After hearing what you wanted to be, I started searching how to be a doctor and what kind of doctor I should be." Owen continued talking.

"I also wanted to do something for my country, then I realized to be an army surgeon would be the best decision, because it would fulfill both of them." "That's so impressive."

Then he kept explaining what he did to be an army surgeon in uni, such as taking the discipline course for joining the military service and preparing for the medical school, simultaneously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 and chapter 7 are updated, at the same time. Please read chapter 6 first if you haven't read yet.**

"When I became a army surgeon indeed, I wanted to tell you that you gave me a cue to notice what I should be, Cristina." "Owen…" "Now you know, you meant so much to me, well, I never expected you would choose to be a surgeon, though, there are so many kinds of doctors, you know."

"What happened when I was 9 years old caused me to be a surgeon…" "Wow, so you were already aware of what you wanted to be, strongly…" "Yes…"

"I wish we could have had this conversation when we were high school students, or, at least when we were much younger…Hey Cristina, why you never showed up for our high school reunion?"

"You know the reason." Cristina knitted her eyebrows. "I had no friends- I don't have anybody I want to see for the reunion." "How about me? Wasn't I your friend?" "Well…" She didn't know what to answer.

"When we had the reunions, I always anticipated if you would be there." Owen touched Cristina's hand." "The day I finally found you after twenty years, I couldn't help kissing you…I can't count how many times I had given up- "

Owen's hand held her more stiffly. "I have a special feeling towards you… I never want to let you go, ever again!" But he had to release her hand because some dishes came. "Wow, nice pasta, smells good." Cristina smiled. "I'm happy you're enjoying dishes." Owen smiled her back.

"Hey Owen, I remember how popular you were. You had a bunch of girlfriends. It's questionable to reckon you as a single man. I won't be surprised if you have children with different women." "Cristina, what are you saying?"

"You know what I mean." "Alright, I had some serious relationships with some women…but it never worked out. And this last five years, I was in Iraq, then I didn't get any chance to go out with a woman."

He exhaled. "But I strongly want to build a family someday…I just couldn't find someone suitable for me." He looked gloomed. "How about you, Cristina?"

"Me? Well, I don't have as many experiences as you do, but…I think I know what you mean. It's very hard for me to build a good relationship with somebody."

"Do you want to have a family, someday?" " Maybe…I'm not sure…I often feel like…I'm not allowed." "What makes you so? You're beautiful, brilliant and a hard worker. You should be more confident."

Owen said very seriously, but Cristina bursted into a laugh. "What's funny?" Owen was puzzled. "Sorry Owen, I just remembered you said the same thing to me, twenty years ago." "What did I say?" "You encouraged me to be confident."

She looked his eyes- the same beautiful blue eyes. "Honestly, I dreadfully wanted to get closer to you." He said, steadily. "Really?" She asked back, dubiously."I was always thinking how to attract you."

"You didn't have to, you had many girls around." "That's why I wanted you, Cristina. You were different- it seemed you were interested in unlike things. Ice hockey, parties…I couldn't use these kind of things to excite you. I didn't know how to get your attention."

"Are you seriously saying that or is this the way you hit on women you had met before?" It seemed Cristina didn't believe his whole story. "Cristina…now I have to confess that I wanted to take you to the prom." "What!? No way!" She shouted.

"You took another girl to the prom." "Because…because I thought you didn't like parties…but secretly…all I wanted was you." "But what happened to the girl?" She was confused.

"Who are you talking about? Linda?" "No, you didn't take her to the prom, your girlfriend after Linda" "Megan? I don't know." "Megan wasn't even your girlfriend, was she? The other one." "Which one?"

"Oh no, you don't remember who you went to the prom with, Owen!" "Calm down Cristina, why do you know my dating histories more than I do?" His prankish face made her silent.

"You don't remember all of your ex-girlfriends, but…you remember me." "Yes." Owen smirked. "Now, you and I have a same occupation, work at the same place, share a lot of moments at work and have plenty of common things to talk about." Owen kept talking.

"I got to know how hard you work…and…I can ask you out now." Owen stood up and held her hand. "You finished eating? Then let's dance. Let's make this night our prom."


	8. Chapter 8

Owen guided Cristina to the dance floor. "Moon River" was played on the piano. He enfolded her waist and she settled her hands on his shoulders. They looked at each other, then slowly started to move to a tune of the piano melody.

He leisurely fondled her errant tress from top of the head to the end on her shoulder. " When I was a senior in high school, I constantly pictured a delusional prom date. " She shared him her bitter sweet memory.

"So, how is our first prom date tonight?" He asked. "Honestly, this is way better than I have ever dreamed." Her answer made him twinkle. Genuinely, he kissed her, in addition, he entwined his fingers in hers.

The kiss was intensifying. "Owen…" She drew in her breath. "Cristina, stay with me tonight." His request in an undertone made her shiver. "Well…" She hesitated to say yes. "I don't know…Isn't it happening…too soon?" He held her tight. "No, it's not. It has been interminable time…Just be my lady."

"I'd like to, but…" Her voice was fearful. "Now I'm not on pill." "Don't worry, I'm using the birth control. I won't scare you, I promise." "But…" She was still not sure. "All you have to do is entrust me." Then he paid a bill to leave the restaurant.

About twenty minutes later, they got in Owen's room of the apartment house. It was simple and snug there. "Come in the bedroom." He opened the door. She could see a gorgeous king size bed there. "C'mon. " He called her again.

As she stepped in, he stood at her back. "Relax…" He said, and used his tongue to devour the back of her neck and shoulders. His right arm was clasping her belly. His left hand was on her shoulder at first, then it came into serpentining all over her body.

They could hear the rustle of her dress. When his left hand reached her breast, she leaned on him, she couldn't keep standing. Afterwards, they fell down into bed. They lay with their side down, with her back toward him.

He was tracing the figure of her body and murmured. "It took us twenty years to have this consequence." Although he couldn't see her facial expression, he could feel her breath was getting harder. He kept fiddling her physique on the dress…her waist, thigh and leg…

"Owen…" Being called the name by her salacious voice provoked him to open the zip of her bodycon dress. Then he could see her wear while frillies. Gently, he took off her orange dress and threw it to the floor.

In the long run, he flipped her over on her back. "Show me your everything." Owen was scrutinizing her body with white bras and underpants. Cristina couldn't open her eyes. She was trying to suppress to accept the pleasure, but it was telltale.

He opened her legs and put his body between them. "This is not fair, Owen. You still wear too much clothes." Cristina rose the upper part of her body to undo his jacket and necktie. "I wanna tie you up with this necktie…"

He wrapped her wrists with the necktie. "Hey, don't!" She laughed and removed her wrists. Then, she started kissing him, while her hands were unbuttoning his shirt. "Take off your pants." She requested him, quite sensually.

"As you wish." He did what he was told, therefore the only thing he wore was boxer shorts. "You want this, right? My hard prick." He teasingly pushed himself against her pussy. She could feel that was already calloused. They couldn't touch themselves directly, there were still fabrics.

"Owen, please put out the light." "No." He turned down her insistence. "I said I wanna see everything of you…and that must be under the bright light."


	9. Chapter 9

Owen's well-build body pushed over Cristina to sink down on the bed. His rough kiss prevented her from speaking. As he saw her become silent, he started tasting her body with his tongue.

His fingers of right hand were touching her private parts over the panties. The impetus was making her body distort. He undressed her bra, then sucked her left nipple while his left hand were wrapping the other side of her breast.

His fingers of his waright hand were keeping plunging under the panties. "Owen…" She was writhing and was biting her finger to try not to groan. "Let me hear your voice." He whispered and pushed his cock within a boxer shorts against her genital.

"No…" She moaned, it was unconcealed she was losing her control. "Are you sure?" He held up one of her legs higher, then dipped his finger to her cunt, deeper. Moreover, he moved it up and down. "Aw…" Her sensual voice was no longer restrainable.

"Now what do you want me to do?" His thumb of his left hand was tracing her lips. "Take…take off my panties." "Good." He pushed her clitoris. "Oh, aaw…!" She gasped. He threw her panties on the floor. She became completely naked.

"You're beautiful." He held her and kissed her lips, eagerly. He put off his shorts as well, then quickly opened a package of a rubber and put it at once. Then, he immersed himself deeply into her.

She cried, feeling a mixture of pleasure and a pain. The pain made her feel as if her body had split into two parts. Simultaneously, she equally felt the fulfillment of rewarding the conduct she had never expected to deserve. Tears were running down her cheeks.

They peered at each other, without stroking, in silence. Her fingers were on his cheeks, ensuring his existence. "This is more than I have ever dreamed." She muttered. Wordlessly, he licked her tears. Then he started thrusting, moderately. She tried to adjust to his movement.

"I usually prefer to do fiercely, but tonight, I wanna make you feel." His whispering voice including a sound of a breath made her cunt tight up. "Now you are making me feel." He said, breathlessly.

He wrapped her breast and put his tongue into her mouth. Their kiss were detachable. Remaining kissing, he took out his hand from her breast, then he clung his bare chest onto her breasts, directly. His hands were pushing the backsides of her thighs to make his cock bury more and more. That made her quiver.

Neither of them couldn't come at that moment after all, however, they were relishing their each presence. She was resting her head on his arm. "Am I dreaming?" She whispered. "No, this is actually happening." He gently caresses her waist over a blanket and kissed her head.

"Cristina, how did you remember me?" He was curious. "I…found your picture…senior picture…" "All right! You keep it?" That made him happy. "Yeah, I used to take it with me wherever I go, keeping in a purse. " "How nice." He smiled.

"Owen, you changed a lot, I couldn't recognize you at first…but your beautiful blue eyes and fluffy blonde hair…they are invariable. What is more, you were handsome at that time, and you're more handsome these days."

"Cristina…" That made him smile. He couldn't stop touching her. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I still keep your senior picture…" "Oh, forget about it, that was terrible, I look terrible, just throw it away." She was embarrassed.

"Ha-ha, no…I like both of you- a subdebutante one and a sophistication one…both of you are attractive, but I really didn't expected you would grow in such a woman…" His sight of her was very tender.

"By the way, are you all right now? You were reluctant to stay tonight and looked very nervous. You were also crying…don't you like having a sex?" He asked her, considerably. "Well…" It seemed she was unwilling to answer. "Tell me, Cristina." He held her hand.

"I…don't want to do it thoughtlessly…" "OK, me, too. But what are you afraid of?" "Owen…" "You can talk to me." He looked her eyes. "I…had a…a…miscarriage once…" "Oh." She could read his facial expression was changed.

"I'm sorry to hear that…but…does it mean you were involved with someone?" Cristina saw a jealousy in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the late update. It took time to write because they would have a hard time hereafter. I thought if I should change the story line, but decided to keep writing as it was planned. Please enjoy.**

Cristina quickly turned the light off, then turned her back on Owen on the bed. "Yes, but that's past, and I don't think I can talk about it now." It was obvious that it was uncomfortable for her to mention both of her miscarriage and the significant other of the past.

She heard him say nothing. She wanted to know what was on his mind, but couldn't look behind. After a while, she heard the sound of plastics. "Owen-" Before she turned, her shoulder was enfolded by his arm.

"Do I know him?" He groaned and made the arm move down her frame. "Did he go to the same high school with us?" He heaped his leg on hers, and kept asking. "Who's he?" She noticed he wouldn't liberate her from his body.

One of his hand was muffling her breasts, while the other hand was mauling her smooth skin of her thigh under his. "The guy you had a baby with." He answered her question, roughly.

"Oh, no, you don't know him, I met him after I started working…aww…!" She moaned because his fingers clenched her clitoris. "Owen…What are you doing…? Oh…aa…a…" Slowly, he inserted his penis wrapped by condom into her vagina from behind.

He also bit her nape mildly to mark a hickey. His hand on her breasts was crumpling harder. "So, you met him at hospital…" He kept talking but she couldn't speak because of the sensual pleasure.

"Cristina, are you listening to me?" "Ye…s…" She barely opened her mouth. "So, was he a doctor?" He started poking. "Yes…yes he was." Her voice was faint. "Does he still work together?" "No, Owen…he left."

It was so bizarre, she was forced to think of another guy while she was connected to her dreamy man. "When was the last time you saw him?" "Owen…please…please stop." She was sobbing. "Stop what? Sex? Never." The speed was getting faster.

"He knocked you up, that means he didn't put a condom like I do for you?" "Owen…please…" He licked her ear. Then, she felt orgasm. "Aa…Aaaa…!" She screamed, and was spent up, despite of it, he kept ramming becausehe didn't come yet.

"Owen, I can't do it anymore…please stop…" She was begging to him. "Did you also ask him to stop before he came? Like you're doing now?" She didn't get what made him so stony. About two hours ago, he was a really nice guy.

She couldn't apprehend what was going on between them. "Aw!" Suddenly, she hard him howl. He came…then he finally released her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews. There were pros and cons on the last update. Actually, there were more hard scenes coming up, but I decided to moderate them. The outline won't be changed. Please keep reading.**

"So, how was your first date?" Meredith asked Cristina in hospital on Monday morning. "It was…I don't know, it was too much for the first date." Cristina held her head.

"Wasn't it sweet?" "Well, there were some sweet moments, but…well, he was a beast in bed." Cristina closed her eyes. Meredith smiled. "Yeah, I can see that. Was he good at it? He must be." "I would say…he is…possessive."

"What do you mean?" Meredith realized something was wrong. "He…I don't know…We…tried to fill in a blank of this twenty years, but…it didn't work out. I don't think we'll have a second date." "Cristina…"

"He was my dreamy guy, maybe he still is…but I don't think we can build a wholesome relationship…" Cristina exhaled. "Well, if you say so-" "By the way, Mer, has Derek talked about your ex in bed?" "What? My ex-? No, why?" "Alright, never mind."

"But- sometimes we talk about you, Cristina, in bed." "About me? Seriously?" "Seriously." Meredith posed. "His competitor might not be my ex-boyfriends, but you, Cristina." "Mer, what are you saying?" They laughed.

"So, Owen got to know about Burke…" Meredith looked up Cristina, concernedly. "Kind of…he terribly changed after he knew I had a miscarriage…" Cristina kept talking.

"Excepting it, I still don't get why he do all the things to me, now. You know, dining out, inviting his room…we just had a few conversations at high school, but that was it. I couldn't call ourselves even friends…He explained it, but I'm a little dubious…"

"It's so rare to get somebody who knows your high school age." "Yeah, I don't want anybody to know how I was in high school, so embarrassing…!" Cristina made her face contortioned. They laughed again.

"Well, the point is- Owen didn't know me that much, and he still doesn't." "So, you want him to know you?" "Well…I don't know…I'm afraid of…knowing each other isn't filling a blank, making the blank bigger, instead." "I see…" Then they became silent.

"Well, probably we should get start working." "Yeah." Then they separated. On that day, Cristina worked as hard as she usually did, but at the bottom of her heart, she was hurt, both mentally and physically…nobody could see it, though.

She told herself she had to be herself no matter what. Don't let anybody know how fragile she was. She was scared of Owen, not because he compelled to have a verbally assaulting sex, but he would possibly find her sensitive personality which was concealed.

Cristina sight. I have to concentrate on my work…again, she told herself and was walking the hall. Unexpectedly, she saw Owen, further. She had to pass there, it was not avoidable.

Cristina though it would be fine because she saw him talking with somebody. Cristina a little wondered who he was talking with. The unfamiliar blonde girl, apparently in middle of her twentieth.

Cristina could also hear their voices. She realized they weren't just talking, they were fighting. "Owen, I wrote you letters when you were in Iraq, constantly. We can't be over this way. I still care about you." The girl was almost crying.

Cristina sight again. It remind Cristina of the moment in bathroom, some girls were talking about Owen in high school. He thinks he can end up the relationship then moves on at once, however, the girls he left are still attached to him, they can't give up him, easily.

He still does that, Cristina thought. He told the girl not to follow him and left, without noticing Cristina was there, seemingly. The girl was whimpering. Cristina felt the girl was the future appearance of Cristina, herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, readers. I didn't expect this story would be this much controversial. I appreciate your feedback, whether positive or negative. I especially thank strong supporters. I'd like to keep writing for you to finish up what I once started. Thank you for caring. **

Owen kept walking till the girl went out of the sight. Something was wrong, Cristina felt. He seemed to be upset. Cristina followed him, senselessly. She was aware that she might be hurt again, but she couldn't help.

First of all, she needed to know who the girl was. Cristina thought she had a right to know. She could sense that he was breathing hard. He entered in on-call room. Right after the door was slammed, she opened it and came after him.

It was patent for her that he was overcame by trepidation. It also seemed that it was unexpected for him to see her there. "What are you doing here?" His breaths were getting faster, and his round eyes were getting severe.

"Who was the girl you were talking with?" "That's nobody, stay away from me." He turned his back toward her. "Are you…are you alright?" She asked, concernedly. "Just leave me alone. I might hurt you…again…"

His breaths were getting even harder. That made her assure that he was in panic. "Your respiration is getting higher, you should calm down." She tried to grab his arm, but he shook it off, strongly. "No! Get out from here, please. I don't…I don't want to hurt you again."

"You have to breath more slowly." Despite of his words, she held him from behind. "No, no, I can't do this now." He irately tried to release himself from her, but he couldn't because of her strongness. "I'm a mess…" His voice was becoming like a blubber.

"I know you are…this is to relax your sympathetic nervous system." She was clinging to him, quite tightly. "Aren't you scared of me?" He was crying. "I'll decrease your metabolic rate." She didn't answer his question."Cristina, I'm sorry…"

"You will try to resist this panic attack. Eventually you will feel your plus rate slow." She kept explaining what to do. He opened his mouth, however, he was not able to utter a voice anymore. She was feeling his breaths and his torment. "That's OK, I'm OK…" She whispered.

A few hours after, he was resting his head on her lap on bed, with his face upward. She was gently stroking his head. He was asleep for some time, then awoke. "You have an issue, right?" She murmured.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just…" He wanted to protest, but that was faint. "You asked me out, although you have someone." She kept talking. "No, she's…no, we were engaged once, but that's past." He owned up who that girl was.

"You say that's past…you know what, it isn't for her." "I can't believe you were seeing us." He exhaled. "Well, I don't assault you with verbal abuse to know what happened between you and her." She said, a little tauntingly.

"Cristina, about last time…I'm really…" "You have to control yourself." Cristina interrupted him and said frigidly. He got up to face her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do such a thing… "

Without a word, she started at him. He was staring at her as well for a while, then slowly put his hands on her shoulders. His lips touched hers. "Owen, don't!" Immediately, she turned him down. "Cristina, please…"

"Stop! It was the first and the last time. It won't happen again, never ever." "But…you helped me." "Yes, as a doctor. Just go back to your fiancee. I can imagine how painful she is now." She unfettered her body from looked shocked. "I think…we just pushed on too much. I though we could make it."

"OK Owen, I have to make it clear that we don't know each other well. We didn't twenty years ago, we haven't for this twenty years and now we still don't. We feel like we know each other, but that's actually afterimage, not real or enough. I'm sorry, but I'm not an innocent unsophisticated virgin girl that you assumed anymore. Now, let me go."

She stood up to leave. "I'll be a better man for you to get back this twenty years we lost." He was shouting while she shouted the door. As she walked away, her eyes became full of tears.

She realized she was still in love with him of the afterimage. What was more, she couldn't easily let him go knowing he was this much broken. He might have been a womanizer since high school age, but he was supposed to be nice and healthy person. She wondered what made him so.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, I couldn't update for a while. These days, I look back to Grey's Anatomy season 5 to remember how Owen and Cristina faced his PTSD problem. Through watching the episodes, I realize that Cristina might be type of a person who gets to be encouraging when she sees the weakness of someone, although she is said to be a cold person. Especially, when Cristina found out that Izzie got a disease or Owen suffering from PTSD, she was quite dedicated to them. Usually she seemes to be cold, but also has a warm side which is not often revealed. That's one of the reason why her personarity is attractive, I guess. Anyway, I hope you to keep reading, enjoy!**

Cristina and Owen didn't talk except when it was required for the work. However, Cristina kept her eyes on him as much as possible, hoping panic attack wouldn't happen again, especially during surgery. Fortunately, it seemed he was doing fine.

Cristina regretted a little what she said to him. Every night she felt lonely in bed, all by herself. She missed his voice, his lips‥‥in short, total his presence. What he had done to her in bed was terrible for sure, but she also remembered that he was trying to treat her nicely, yes, prom was unforgettable. She wondered what would have happened if she accepted the kiss from the later moment he had had a panic attack.

He must have an issue, she thought. She couldn't stop thinking about him, but she was not sure if she wanted to be his girlfriend. She assumed it would end up becoming miserable like the girls he tried to break up with. He has something that captivates women's heart, she thought. Therefore, leaving from him must be difficult for any woman whom loved by him, even once.

Cristina also cared about his fiancee. Cristina didn't want him to hurt anybody anymore just like he had done to Cristina or his ex-girlfriend of high school days. Cristina noticed herself aspiring to know more about him. On the contrary, she was also afraid of getting being hurt again.

It was undecided for her whether to get closer him or not. If she had missed this opportunity, he would have gone possibly for another twenty years, she shivered. She should talk to him, she thought. But about what？ Maybe, start from small talks？ What was more, she felt both of them need to release themselves from their afterimage. They should see each other here and now, she thought that was unavoidable to go forward.

One day after surgery, she found Owen walking on hallway. "Hi." She talked to him from his behind. He stopped and turned. His blue eyes were irresistible, have been irresistible, all the time, she thought.

""Um‥‥" There was an awkward interval. "How have you been？I mean don't you have panic attack lately？" "You care about me？" He looked surprised. "Well, kind of‥‥panic attack, your fiancee‥‥" She kept talking, her tense made herself feel her heart beating. "Come on, those topics are very private." He dragged her into an on-call room.

"I haven't had a panic attack since them." He sat on bed and answered her question. "But I can't sleep‥‥I can't because of a nightmare." He sighed. "Everyday, I saw people die‥.my friends, my colleagues‥.the important people to me." He looked his hand. "There were so many people that I couldn't save‥‥so many times I felt I was ineffective‥‥"

She was facing and listening to him, then, slowly getting closer to him. "It's not your fault." She was trying to comfort him, but he simpered ironically. "You sound like my ex-fiancee." "Right, how is she now？Do you see her？" "No, we are over‥‥she was here in this hospital for a while because his father needed surgery, and‥‥it is over, completely."

"How can you that？" She was getting emotional. "She still has a feeling for you, you know that." That made his eyes round. "What？ Why do you want me to be with her？" "No, what I am saying is, you damp girls and that's it. They can't get over that easily, because it is hardly forgetting you, Owen."

He stood up and got closer as well as she did, close enough to be teachable to her. She wanted to step back, but he didn't let her. "Continue." "Well, once you decide it's done, you never looked back nor cared about them anymore, but that is giving them a hard time, because usually they still like you‥‥" Her voice was getting thin because he started touching her waist.

"My ex- are not on my mind because I found somebody‥." He whispered in her ear. "No, Owen, I've seen girls hurt by you since high school and you're still doing that‥‥" "You care about me." He held her, tightly.

"Twenty years ago, we didn't get to talk that much, but somehow you knew about me more than you were supposed to, because you did care about me. Now you are asking me how I am doing and checking the relationship between my ex-fiancee and me, because you do care about me." He was seeing her, straightly.

Cristina couldn't deny. She dropped her eyes. All of the sudden, he kissed her. "Owen‥‥" She tried to resist, but he didn't stop. They fell on bed and he was touching all over her body. "No, Owen, we haven't finished talking." Although she was saying so, she knew her breath was getting hot. She also felt being filled by the things she had missed. Consequently, she gave herself over him.

Right away, their clothes were taken off. They felt the skins of each other. "Owen, you have a condom?" "I want you, now." He was burying himself into her. "Oh, no, I'm not ready." She felt a pain, she was not wet yet. Notwithstanding, he was continuing. "Alright, at least, could you slow down？" He covered her mouth and started moving quickly. Therefore she couldn't talk anymore.

She closed her eyes and kept kissing as he desired. She was feeling an agony, both mentally and physically. For her, this was neither making love nor having sex. This was like being a tool to be supporting his masturbation. After a while, he spread his seeds inside her body.


	14. Chapter 14

Owen stopped moving. "Are you done？" Cristina asked him. "Yes ‥‥are you alright？" Owen extracted himself from her, then laid next to her and looked her face. His facial expression was both of satisfying and regretting. "It was‥‥painful." Cristina exhaled, looking up the ceiling.

"Cristina, look at me." Owen touched her shoulder. She closed her eyes. "Owen, we can't continue like this." "I know‥‥" He was stroking her torso wrapped in blanket. "I don't know how to love you ‥‥I mean I never wanna hurt you, however, the opposite situation from what I try to make always seizes‥‥"

Then they didn't say anything. Owen thought Cristina would be so upset that leave him in a moment, but on contrary from his presumption, she stayed in bed. "Yes, you are right." After a long pause, she broke the silence. "Yes of what?" He looked at her face.

She looked at his eyes as well. Her face looked faint, but also serious. "I do, I do care about you." "Cristina‥‥" "I don't know why, maybe because you were my dreamy guy long time ago, or maybe because you were hurt but still try to work hard which is respective, or maybe because you told me you want me‥‥I don't know which one is correct, none of them might not be an enough reason, but‥‥I care about you."

"Cristina‥." Owen's face got lighter. "There are so many reasons I should not care about you, but I can't stop‥‥I can't stop this feeling ‥‥" "Cristina, I love you." His body wrapped her and he kissed her neck. He felt water dropped on his shoulder. That's her tears, he noticed.

"Please, please promise me to cure your mental issue, you can't blame yourself every time you sleep with me." "Cristina, OK, I promise you‥‥" "I know how healthy you were‥‥ so‥‥" "Yes, I will be a better man for you." He kissed her quite intensely, and she kissed him back. Then he also licked her tears, as if he had been trying to swallow her pains into his body.

As he promised, he started to face his problem. He took MRI test, then he regularly went counseling. Restoring things on his mind made him feel better.

"Before I started counsels, I hadn't had a will to tell somebody my experiences. Remembering them had been already hard, therefore I had tried to behave nothing had been wrong, but actually that had made everything worse."

Cristina was listening to Owen. "So, can you sleep now？" She asked. "Sleep with you？ Yes, I can. Anytime." He answered teasingly. "No, that's not what I mean, Owen." "I know, well, it's getting better." "Good." She smiled.

"But seriously, we can make love, right？" He was seducing her. Her facial expression turned dark. "Owen, that's‥‥" "Cristina‥‥" He realized she was reluctant.

"Are you scared of me？" He asked her, timidly. She held him. "I don't want to be‥‥" He couldn't see her face, just held her tightly. "I think we need to get to know each other. Going out and talking will be nice." He knew she was tuning down his craving, allusively.


	15. Chapter 15

"I wanna have a family someday, this is my biggest dream." Several days after, Cristina and Owen were in restaurant, having dinner together. "No, you are not a family guy, you enjoy seeing new people constantly. How can you settle down？" They were discussing making a family.

"Well, I've met too many girls, but none of them were befitting to me. Now I believe building a serious relationship with the one I would like to spend all of my life with is more worthy than having fun with unspecific people." He said solemnly.

"Wow, sounds wonderful‥‥ I hope you are gonna find the one." "Cristina‥‥" "Well, I am one of the unspecific people that you called." "Cristina, hey!" "So far ‥‥" She added.

"I think you're the one." He stopped his hand and stared at her. "I guess this is how you make a pass at women." Seemingly, she didn't take his words truely. "Cristina, I'm serious. I wanna be around you for 40 yers." "Owen ‥‥"

"We lost this twenty tears, so it must be required to have twice length of time to fill our blanks. " He smiled. However, Cristina didn't know what to answer. He exhaled. " Now I wanna kiss you and eat you, but I can withhold that." "Really？" "No, of course not. I'm really trying hard to endure my desire." Then they laughed.

"How about you Cristina？Do you want some kids？" "Well, I don't know‥‥ I mean if I could meet somebody suitable to build a family, it would be nice to have his children‥‥ but it never happened. It seems it's a very difficult things for me, to get a reliable person to start a family. But I know I need some reasons to work hard, then if the reason was for my family ‥‥it would be so much nice, I guess. " He was nodding gravely.

"Nobody you met was not suitable to be your family？" He wondered. "How about a guy you had a baby with？" "Oh he‥‥ We were going to get married, but he didn't show up on the wedding day. I think he knew he wasn't right for me‥‥ he and I were not meant to be‥‥ but, this is past, you know."

"When you heard about him in bed, you were very upset." Cristina looked at his eyes. "I was‥‥ I was very jealous and couldn't control myself. Now I am mad to hear he didn't come to the wedding, but at the same time, I feel like I should thank him. " "Why？"

"Because if you have been married already, we couldn't have been together." He smirked. "Are you saying we are together？" "What, Cristina, stop doing that." "Stop what？" "Pretending to act like I am not the one for you. " "Owen ‥‥" "I know you have attached to me since the prom thing." She almost asked him which prom he meant, but she didn't. Yes, he is right, she thought. She had been attached to him since the prom of high school.

"I wanna eat you, now !" He said it again, almost screaming. "No, you can't. Just eat your dinner. " "Cristina, please ‥‥" "I think you are right." "What？" "We are together." "Oh Cristina‥‥" She could see his eyes turning red. "You have opportunities to eat me for forty years, but not tonight." His tears have gone in an instant.

About three months past since Owen had came to Seattle Grace. Obviously he had been getting better. "The counseling is not completed yet, but I feel I can control myself these days. " Owen looked excited to tell Cristina. They were at work in hospital. "How about the nightmare？" "I still see it, but it's not as frequent as it used to be." "Great." She kissed him, which was unexpected to him. Then He slowly closed his eyes to kiss her back, intensely.

"Cristina, I didn't expect this‥‥ Now am I allowed to touch you？" "Well‥‥ I know you worked so hard to get over your anguishes, then I wanna celebrate with you in naked." She pointed his chest. "I can trust you, you won't hurt me in bed, anymore." "No, no I won't."

"OK, I'm taking a pill tonight, so you don't have to worry about condoms, alright？" "Wow, that's beyond on my expectation." "See you at my house. Bye." Then they separated.

After hours, Cristina was talking with a gynecologist. "So, you want pills." "Yeah." "Alright, then you need a pregnancy test first." "I don't think I'm pregnant." "Just in case." Cristina took a test as she was told. Then she waited for a while to get a result.

"Cristina Yang." Her name was called. Cristina sat in front of the gynecology doctor again. "Ms. Yang, when was the last time you had sex？" The doctor looked very serious. "About three months ago. Why are you asking me now？Just let me get pills." Cristina was kind of tired of waiting.

"No." The doctor didn't give her the green light. "I can't prescribe you the pills, because you are pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, readers. I wonder if you have been enjoying reading. Please let me know!**

Cristina didn't remember how she got home. She was sitting on the couch and thinking what to do. Should I keep the baby or not？ Should I tell Owen or not？ How can I hide from him, he is the father of the baby, and we work together...Does he want a baby？ Do I want a baby？ She was looking for the answers of these questions.

She didn't think this was a right time to raise a baby. She couldn't define the relationship between her and Owen. They were unstable. Owen had been obviously getting better, but what if he would hurt the baby just like he did to her？ That must be threatening, she thought.

Wait, why do I have to worry about these things？ Cristina was getting mad. I asked him to use the condom, but he ignored me, and I am the one who have to carry his child...It's not fair, isn't it？ The tears were shedding on her cheeks.

Then she heard the doorbell ring. That must be Owen. He is there to play...Cristina couldn't stand up. "Cristina？" Owen pulled the door and found it unlocked. He opened and entered into the room.

"Cristina, you are here...are you alright？" He realized something was wrong. He run up to her. "Cristina, what happened？Are you upset？" When he tried to wrap her body, she suddenly stood up.

"All you want is my body, right？" "What？ Cristina what are you talki-" "You came here to fuck me, so, just get it done!" She started taking off her clothes. "Cristina, wait! Tell me why you are crying." "Because of you, Owen !" "Cristina..."

"You want my body so much, then you tried hard to fix yourself...to sleep with me ! " "Cristina, that's not true, of course I want your body, but that's not all I want." Cristina was still taking off her clothes, continuously.

"I want you. All of you. Your body and soul ." She wore nothing except the bras and panties. She touched the hooks of the bras. "This is enough, stop." He picked up her cloth from the floor and covered her body with it.

"No, Owen ! Just fuck me!" She resisted and pushed it away. "Cristina, calm down." He grabbed her wrists embraced her. "No, let me show you my naked." "Shee..." Owen touched her head and made it cling to his sholder . "That's OK, Cristina, that's OK..." He was feeling her crying in his arms. She closed her eyes and seemingly gave up to oppose him. He slowly released her wrists. She held him, tightly.

"Cristina..." He caressed her bare sholders and kissed her head. The moment reminded him of himself having panick attack. "I am here for you as well as you were there for me." Owen whispered in her ear.

When she opened her eyes, she was in bed next to him. All she worm was just bras and panties. He was on his clothes. She saw his infectious blue eyes which was worried about her. His big hand wrapped half of her face.

"Now you are awake." "Owen...I am sorry, I was..." "Cristina, are you alright now？" He kissed her sholder. "We were supposed to celebrate your recovery, but I ruined it..." "Don't worry, I am happy...happy to be with you here." He smiled.

"Now you look better, so let me ask you this. What made you so upset？" Cristina closed her eyes. "I promised you to become a better man. It 's about me, right？ Tell me." Cristina couldn't turn down his serious request.

"I am pregnant, Owen. This is your baby."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. Please keep reading.**

Owen widened his eyes and mouth. He looked very shocked. "How can it happen？ It was just once..." "Owen, I know you are not ready to be father..." "Cristina... " He touched her stomach. "We made a live, here." She put her hand on his.

"Are you keeping it？" "What do you want me to do？" She laid on him and put her head on his chest. He wrapped her sholders and head. "I want you. I want our baby. But..." "But you are scared, right？" "Right..." "You know what？ I am scared, too."

She looked him up. Their eyes met. "We can figure this out." He said softly, then pushed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. They were making it intense. He flipped over her body. He covered her body and started taking off his clothes.

"Owen, wait...I can't..." "Right...it doesn't fix anything." They stopped what they were doing. He laid next to her. He exhaled. "I think I told you that having a family was my dream, with two or three kids, you know." He was talking to her and she nodded.

"But I had an ideal situation... At least I shouldn't have my own problem when I have a baby." "Owen, have you ever had a baby with another woman？" "Cristina what？ No...!" "Because I know you had so many girlfriends. I wouldn't be surprised if you had any."

"Cristina, stop mentioning my girlfriends in past. Yes, I may have had sex with girls, but they didn't get to be pregnant." "OK...I was just checking." She touched his head. "I might be jealous..."

"Anyway, Owen, you should look after yourself first. You are getting better, but it's not finished yet." "I know..." "I didn't know what to do with the baby, but I determined to keep it." "Really？"

"Owen, you need a reason to recover from your wound. The reason is going to be not only me, but also the baby, it will encourage you, right？" "Right...right, Cristina. Thank you." He held her and kissed her.

"Should we...should we live together or..." He offered her anxiously. "No, I don't think so. I can take care of myself and the baby. You should concentrate on yourself. When you finish curing PTSD...then we should start living together. How about this idea？"

"Cristina, but I am not sure if I can finish it... It might take a couple of years..." "That's OK. It took me about twenty years to get my dreamy guy. I can wait for him for another twenty years. He said he wanted to be around me for forty years, then we would still have twenty years to spend time with."

"Cristina...I love you." He held her very tightly. "But please get it done as quickly as you can, because I don't think I can handle everything, raising a child and my career, but more than that, I don't think getting back to the life without you would be easy." She was shedding tears.

"Of course." He said, very strongly. "You are the reason I live." "Not only me." "Right. You and the baby. Our baby." "Owen, I love you...I am sorry that I was so upset." "That's OK. Thank you for telling me."


End file.
